Pitchfork
'Pitchfork '''is a male object contestant competing in [[Battle For Understanding How Satire Works|''Battle For Understanding How Satire Works.]] He competes on the Disliked. Appearance Pitchfork, not surprisingly, takes the form of a brown handled pitchfork with a grey handle and root. Pitchfork has five prongs on the right side of his body. Personality Pitchfork is a paranoid, fearful person who has the craziest theories of how the world around him operates. He has a tendency to ramble on and on about things he thinks are true, but most of the theories Pitchfork comes up with are complete and utter nonsense with no sense of logic to back them up. These theories usually tend to involve supernatural things like aliens, demons, and other mythical creatures. Pitchfork's trademark paranoia and fear of the world around him is capable of making him occasionally lash out at people and even become violent, displaying the farmer's tool as mentally unstable and somewhat unhinged as an individual. This side of antagonism isn't intentional on Pitchfork's part, though, for the most part, but is, rather, a way to offer some more evidence that Pitchfork is insane. In physical challenges, Pitchfork does okay and can be at least somewhat useful due to having some body strength, but in mental challenges, he sucks miserably and will often lose at them. That being said, Pitchfork isn't really a morally rephrensible or even an inherently idiotic person. Rather, he is just someone who's troubled mentally and cursed to have very toxic worldviews. All these qualities make Pitchfork one of the darkest written characters of the entire show. Abilities * 'Stabbing: ' Pitchfork makes for a decent melee weapon, as he can stab people with his fork side if he wanted to. Pitchfork doesn't often do this, though. Trivia * Pitchfork's social standing is among the worst of the contestants in the series. He is also regarded as one of the dumbest of the contestants. * Pitchfork's performance in challenges is pretty terrible and also one of the lowest. * Pitchfork's character kind of acts as a jab to crazy conspiracy theorists on the internet. * Pitchfork's OMG phrase is "oh my farmer's field", implying he came from a farm. This farm he came from was the same one Potato was grown, making the two have some kind of bond. * Pitchfork is one of the only few contestants that can be directly used as a weapon. The other one is the Celebration. * Several of Pitchfork's nicknames are profane in nature and use euphemisms. For example, "son of a pitch", references a semi-commonly used vulgar phrase. The fact that these nicknames are somewhat edgy and offensive could imply that people view lowly of Pitchfork and do not take him seriously. * Pitchfork displays some Amish tendencies, e.g. he doesn't really like to use technology for the most part. This is probably a reference to the fact that pitchforks are used on farms. * Pitchfork used to be a farmer. * Pitchfork is gay, making him a member of the LGBT.